Ramen
by spring-heart
Summary: Sakura is out eating ramen with Naruto as she does every week, when she decides it's time Sasuke finally joins them, whether he likes it or not.


'Tomatoes...' Sasuke thought while walking home from training. 'Hn, I hope I have enough for a snack.' He mused. Suddenly, he heard laughter ringing through the air. "That's why you don't do that, you baka!" Sakura shouted, slapping Naruto on the back. The blonde laughed heartily along with the pinkette before the two disappeared behind the curtain of Ichiraku's.

"Annoying." muttered Sasuke, irritated by all the noise they were making. Sakura however heard him though he had said it quite softly, as she had had tons of training catching him mutter that word to her throughout the years.

She quickly jumped out of her seat, leaving behind a very confused Naruto who had been slurping down his ramen per usual. Before exiting the stand she yelled out behind her, "I'll be right back!"

The medic ran to catch up to Sasuke, just as he was about to continue on his was home.

"Sasuke-kun! Come join us. Naruto and I were just having some ramen and the three of us haven't hung out together for a while." she yelled, as she was still a bit behind him. With a slight smirk he stopped and turned, allowing her to catch up. However, she hadn't expected him to stop, as he usually ignored both her and Naruto, and ran right into him, throwing them both on the ground with Sakura on top of him, practically straddling the remaining Uchiha.  
'_Why didn't I stop her?'_ Sasuke thought to himself, knowing that catching her would have been simple. However, before he had a chance to ponder it too deeply, Sakura began to speak again.

"Besides, we need to all catch up. With all of our missions, and my hospital shifts, we barely even see each other anymore." She said, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I've been busy. As I am now." He replied coolly also acting as if he hadn't even noticed their current predicament.

When he thought about it, he had barely even noticed he hadn't spoken to Team 7 in weeks. He really had been taking one mission after another, trying to reclaim the Uchiha family honor in the eyes of the villager's. And when he wasn't out on a mission he was always training alone. Alone because he only trained with Team 7 once a week, and both Kakashi and Sakura had been on missions the past couple of weeks, therefore canceling the sessions, as he did not want to spend hours alone with the dobe and _Sai_. _Sai. _He shuddered mentally, hating even the faintest thought of his _replacement_, no matter how hard Sakura and Naruto tried to convince him otherwise.

"So if you wouldn't mind, I have to be going." His voice was firm despite his polite words.

The people passing them on the streets of Konoha began to give them strange looks, at least until they realised to whom the head with pink locks belonged to. See, they all owed Sakura Haruno for one thing or the other, whether it be giving them some change when they were shopping or saving a little brother's life. In any case, they wouldn't stand around and gawk as they would if any other girl had been straddling the traitor. They respected her too much to even consider the option. The Uchiha noticed this of course, as there wasn't much that got passed him these days. Feelings of jealousy and anger towards the medic above him began to form, as it had once been him everyone respected. However they dissipated quickly once he caught a whiff of her delicious green apple shampoo, his brain calming immediately at the scent.

"Busy doing what? Brooding?" The pinkette teased her childhood love, and his very cute habit of frowning at every opportunity, taking no notice of his latter statement nor the resentful feelings that had just pulsed through him.

He gave her a small smirk. "It's still a no, now get off me Sakura-_chan_." He teased back, using the honorific.

Sakura shivered slightly, as they were so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Blushing, she slowly got off of him, and he followed shortly after.

"C-come on Sasuke, they're having a special on Tomato Miso!" Sakura giving it one last shot of advertisement, though she had a slight stammer from being so close to him.

His eyes sparkled for a moment at the mention of tomatoes, and she knew she had him. Grabbing his hand, not giving him a chance to refuse, she began to drag him towards Ichiraku's. He smirked inwardly, and allowed himself to be dragged by the tiny pinkette, remembering that despite her femininity she had the power to destroy buildings with a single punch. As they were nearing the entrance, he realised that he was in an uncharacteristically good mood, and that the last time he had been in such a good mood had been weeks ago, on a Tuesday. That had been last time he had seen Sakura, he recalled.

* * *

Thank you for reading if you made it this far into this very old fanfic.

**Credits go to**** aquabluekingdom **for the first paragraph

**Review please?**


End file.
